Draco Imagine x Reader
by accio-serena
Summary: Very fluff but then very smutty. / Draco finally gets the courage but then is let down.


Draco tried to loosen his tie. He felt as if his throat was swelling, he was nervous. Draco, had been in his room for hours, boosting his confidence, thinking over what he would say. He finally gained the courage. Draco pounced off of his bed and clumped to the mirror. He swallowed hard as he stared at himself in the mirror. He straightened his tie and whipped the sweat beads forming at his hairline. Draco's heart was pounding in his ears. _You can do this. You can fucking do this, Draco. Stop being such a prat._ Draco nodded and smiled, turned around swiftly, and sauntered out of the common room.

Draco's hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. His face felt hot as he walked through the halls. _Get to the Great Hall. Get to the Great Hall. Get to the Great Hall._ Draco could only think of those five words. His hands felt numb as he brought them to rub he back of his neck. He was close to the Great Hall he could see the doors in sight, his stomach was turning in knots. Draco was right next to the doors. He stared at the back of them and breathed heavily. He leaned against the wall, pushed his hair back, and looked down at the ground.

Draco whispered to himself, "Come on, you can do it, you got this." Draco took a long, deep breath, and stood up straight. Draco raised his head and walked with determination through the Great Hall. Draco felt as if everyone's eyes were burning into his back, but in reality probably no one had noticed he walked in. His eyes scanned the Hall towards the Gryffindor table. He was quickly approaching and couldn't see you, but Y/F/N was sitting in your usual spot.

Draco coughed nervously, "Hey Y/F/N, do you know where Y/N is?" Draco avoided eye contact and rubbed his neck.

"She just went back to the common room, Draco." Y/F/N rolled her eyes. "She's getting ready for her date with Cormac, Draco." Y/F/N laughed.

Draco's face shot up, "She has a date?" Draco started to back up cautiously with a hurt look upon his face. Y/F/N laughed and got up from the table with the rest of your friends and walked away. Draco began to shake his head and stumbled out of the Great Hall and slowly made his way back to the Common Room. Draco didn't want to go back there, but he didn't want to be anywhere else.

Draco muttered the Slytherin common room password and stepped through, the first thing his eyes saw was you. Your eyes and how they gleamed while you laughed on the couch with Pansy. Your delicate hands and how they formed as you brushed your hair behind your ear. The way you threw you head back as you talked. Draco felt he had been standing there for an hour. You were so beautiful in everything you did.

"Draco!" Pansy whined. She bounced off the couch and pranced to Draco wrapping her long arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Draco watched as your face looked at his and then looked back down, your smile was gone.

"Hey, Pans, I am going to go get ready," you smiled lightly as he stood up and climbed up the stairs. Draco never took his eyes off you.

"What is she getting ready for, Pansy?" Draco questioned something he already knew. He just hoped for a different answer.

"She has a date with Cormac," Pansy smiled wide and brought her head back from Draco's shoulder to his face, pecking him quickly. "We are double dating tonight, Drakey!"

Draco's heart sank. He could feel it breaking as it throbbed in his chest. Not only does he know you aren't his, but he has to watch you be with someone else. "Are we really? Can't we just stay here, Pansy?" Draco let go of Pansy and backed up a little.

"I would love to, but I already promised Y/N, we would go! She's nervous it's her first date with him!" Pansy smiled. "I am going to get ready, Draco." Pansy pecked his cheek again and pounced away.

\- an hour later -

Draco had changed from his uniform to his suit. Pansy was wearing some ridiculously short, skimpy, red dress, but the real stunner was you. You walked out in this beautiful black, flowing dress. It hugged your hips and was held by two little straps. Draco kept staring, completely entranced by you. You grinned slightly when you caught Draco looking at you.

Pansy grabbed Draco's hand and declared that it was time to meet Cormac for the date to Hogsmeade. Pansy dragged Draco out of the common room, he forced himself to look away from you. He had Pansy, you had Cormac it was time to give up this fictitious delusion he had conjured in his mind.

They finally found Cormac in the courtyard. Cormac paraded towards you, grabbed you by your waist and immediately planted a kiss onto your lips. You laughed and kissed him back. Draco could feel his hands tighten and his becoming hot, he turned back and started to walk with Pansy to the town. They followed behind, but he could hear your laughter and his mouth on you. Draco replied with kissing Pansy, but it just didn't give him the satisfaction he wanted. They just treaded on.

Once you all had made you way to the town, you all visited Honeydukes, where Cormac kept grabbing your sides, making you laugh. Draco bought Pansy some chocolate frogs and they waited outside for you. Draco sighed, "Let's just go get a table at The Three Broomsticks, you can tell them to meet us there." Draco shuffled to the restaurant and took a seat in the corner, he ran his hands through his hair and waited maybe five minutes till they arrived.

Draco watched you, Pansy, and Cormac come in through the door. He could see a faint purple bruise on the side of your neck. They were all laughing. Draco forced a smile to his face. Draco rose as everyone say down. After everyone sat down, Draco had to try and ignore the bruise that was staring at him. Draco excused himself and went outside and leaned against the wall of the Three Broomsticks.

Draco heard faint footsteps coming towards him, assuming it was Pansy, Draco replied slightly harsh, "Dear, I am fine. Please go back inside."

You smiled, "I am not here to baby you, Draco."

Draco's head shot up, "Y/N, why are you out here? Don't you have Cormac to entertain?" Draco laughed nervously. Draco moved from the wall and closer to you.

You grinned, "Yeah, but you seemed upset." You looked down and pushed your hair back behind your ear.

"Yeah, I am fine, Y/N… No, you know what. I am not fine. I am anything, but fine, Y/N." Draco was shocked at his confidence behind his words. Your head shot up, you were mesmerized with whatever he was going to say. "I have loved you for over a year, you know that, Y/N? Yeah," Draco scoffed, "I have been helplessly in love with you, but I just couldn't do anything about it. You were so different. You questioned me. You made me nervous, I could crumble at your feet because you ask me to. It's bloody miserable." Draco ran his fingers through his hair and looked around, afraid to meet your gaze.

"Draco..." You whispered.

"No, don't give me that shit," Draco's head shot back and looked at you. "Don't try to tell me it's okay or we can be pals. I don't want that; do you not understand? I fall in love with very laugh you make, with every move you make, with how you dance when no one is looking, with how you bite your lip while you're focusing, with how you are so selfless and kind. I fall in love with every aspect of you that doesn't make you a Slytherin, but then I fall in love with everything that does. You are brilliantly determined. You will not give up no matter what anyone could tell you, you think about all the possible outcomes, you can come up with new ideas with a bat of your eyelash." Draco's heart was pounding, he grabbed her waist, softly and pulled her to him. "You deserve everything this world has to offer. You are smart, beautiful, kind, and most of all you are so forgiving. I never thought anyone could forgive me for all the wrongs I have made. You were my friend through everything, but I am done being friends. I am done seeing Cormac, grab at you like you are his property and kiss you where I should be kissing you."

You were astonished, your heart was leaping, "Draco, why didn't you ever say anything? Why are you with Pansy?" You were becoming defensive, you had always had feelings for Draco, but you always felt they were one sided. "Why didn't you just tell—." You were cut off promptly by Draco's lip against yours. His kiss was soft, articulated, and passionate. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as he pulled you against him. Draco's heart was swimming as he felt your lips move with his, as he playfully licked your lips, tempting them to open, both of your breathing was getting heavy.

You both heard the door open to the Three Broomsticks, you quickly parted and pulled on Draco's hand, rushing to the alley next to the Three Broomsticks. You both watched Pansy and Cormac look around for you both before giving up and walking towards the castle. You both sighed in relief. "I guess we should start heading back" You suggested.

"Not just yet." Draco smiled and pressed his lips against yours slightly more rough. Your hands started to reach for him, Draco swiftly pinned your hands to the wall with one hand above your head. His other hand was pulling on your waist. Draco slowly made his way down your neck and crossed the mark Cormac had made. Draco let go of your hands and grinned, "He doesn't know how to properly mark anything, does he? This is the size of a pea." Draco pressed his mouth against the mark and began to make it "properly" marked. You moaned quietly as he did this your hands weaving into his hair.

"Oh, Draco... I want you.," you moaned. Draco raised his head.

"I can't take you here, love, that just isn't respectful to you." Draco kissed you lightly.

Your heart was thumping, but you pulled him closer to you, "I don't want to be treated respectfully." You pressed your mouth hard against his lips. You felt Draco's hands wander to your backside, you decided to jump.

Draco, grinned against your mouth, "It was like you were reading my mouth, darling." He was grabbing at your backside as you were pressed against the wall. He slowly started to slip his hands under your dress to grab you more. You let a slight giggle, Draco dropped his head to your neck and chest, leaving love bites everywhere he went. You were digging your nails into the back of his neck and shoulders, moaning.

"Draco, please, I need you so bad..." You could feel yourself tingle in between your legs. You needed to feel him there.

"Dear, please let me at least take you to my room, it's private. I want to actually see you." Draco let her down, and reached for her hand. You took it enthusiastically.

You two practically ran back to the castle. You almost bumped into Cormac and Pansy talking in the courtyard. You watched as he reached for Pansy and she allowed him to. You rolled your eyes and ran to the common room, giggling. Once in the common room, Draco walked in first and up the stairs past the dormitories to his private room reserved for Head Boy.

You waited 2 minutes then walked in, there were a few others sitting and chatting in the common room, you didn't make any contact with anyone, you just walked up the stairs undetected to Draco's room.

Once you walked in and closed the door, Draco pulled you into him harshly. You jumped back into his arms, once more Draco pressed you against a wall, kissing your neck. Your hands swarmed his hair and back. Draco walked toward the bed, never leaving your lips, and placed you on the bed, falling on top of you. He cupped your face and began to kiss down your body.

You sat up and Draco looked at you, "Is there something wrong, love?" You moved to him and pushed off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. His pale, muscled, chest, shone from the black dress shirt. You slid it off of him and you let your hand fall down his chest. You were mesmerized. Draco grabbed your chin and leaned down to kiss you. He got off you and stood next to the bed, lending his hand to you. You used his hand to get up as well. Draco treaded slowly behind you and found the zipped to your dress. He slowly pulled it down, running his finger where the zipper was not. You felt goose bumps creep up around your body, he gently pulled the straps off you, you shimmied them off and the rest of your dress off. You turned to Draco. He stared at you in awe.

"You're so beautiful, Y/N" Draco was staring at you up and down. Draco could barely believe how beautiful you looked. He placed his hand on your waist and kissed you. He swiftly picked you up and cradled you, placing you on the bed. Draco unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants, revealing his boxers. He crawled on to you and started to kiss your neck, slowly moving to your chest as his hand ran on your thigh to your backside. He moved your bra to the side and began to gently suck on your nipple, playing with it with his tongue.

You flung your head back, moaning, "Oh, God, Draco."

Draco smiled in satisfaction, "Oh darling, this is only the beginning." Draco soon began to kiss further down your body. He finally had found his way to the hem of your panties. He pulled them off slowly, wrapping his arms around your legs. He started leaving soft kisses on your inner thigh, leaving small love bites. You could barely contain yourself. Draco was so close to you, you felt every part of you stand on end. Draco finally had made his way to your clit. He gently flicked it with his tongue and watched you gasped. This was enough to start Draco. Draco soon found his face smothered into you, swirling his tongue around your swollen clit, tasting you, feeling you. Your moans were bouncing off the walls. Draco was not very concerned since he had placed a silencing charm before you had come in.

Draco slowly inserted one finger inside of you, this caused you to moan even louder. "Oh, Draco don't tease, oh please." Draco grinned and inserted another, he watched you grab the sheets, gasping. He started pumping in and out of you, while still playing with your clit with his tongue. You could feel yourself caving it. Your hips began to buckle, "Oh Draco, I am—I'm about to cum, oh g—." before you could finish you were already cumming. Draco felt as your cum fell all around his hand. He looked up at you and sucked on one finger. He got on top of you and was about to enter you, but you pushed him off.

"Oh, no, my turn." You smirked, you climbed onto him and felt him enter you. Draco was big and it took a moment to get used to his length, but it didn't stop you from moaning. Draco threw his head back and moaned, he grabbed at your sides as you began to bounce on him, moaning with every bounce.

"Oh god, Y/N. You feel so fucking good." Draco could barely speak correctly, but you had managed to understand that clearly. He felt so good inside of you, he was hitting you G Spot and you could feel yourself about to cum again. "

"Oh Draco, fuck. Draco!" You began to come. Draco could feel your walls tighten around his cock. He flipped you over and had you on all fours. He quickly got behind you, his cock in his hand pumping it to continue the excitement he felt. You arched your back, ready for Draco. Draco slammed into you, pulling at your waist as he pumped into you.

"Yeah, baby, yeah, just like that." Draco moaned as you began to smack your ass against his movements into you. Draco spanked your ass viciously as you did so. "Yeah, baby do you like that?" You moaned in agreement as he spanked you again. "I'm going to cum, Y/N. Don't stop, fuck. Don't stop." Draco felt his entire being coming out of him as he came inside of him. Draco pulled out of you and you quickly turned to him and started to clean his cock with your mouth, licking away all the excess cum.

"You taste so good, Draco. I want more." You smiled.

"Oh baby, you have to let me rest," Draco fell onto his back to the soft bed, you cuddled into his chest as he kissed you lightly on the head.


End file.
